


Don't Leave Me

by Crosstap



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Lizzie Saltzman's universe but before/when Josie Dies, im sorry, not sorry, self-indulgent angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosstap/pseuds/Crosstap
Summary: Post ep 1/10 Lizzies 3rd wish Universe but a little back story on Penelope and Josie's relationship





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been in this fandom. I never watched Vampire Dairies or The Originals and I just recently binge-watched Legacies. Penelope and Josie are hard to "get right" if you know what I mean, so forgive me if they aren't exactly like the characters in the show. They are tough to write. But! I hope this is Angsty enough for yall. (Sorry Lizzie for making you seem like the actual worst even though I like you in the show)

Everything was fucked.

The world was fucked, society was fucked, and Penelope’s life was fucked. Well, in a more accurate term, she was pissed. Penelope has specifically pissed at everything at the moment actually. Every day was a constant state of survival and now that Tri-assholes were out to kill anything that moved rather than killing those who aren’t “normal” it got more difficult throughout the years. All because she was a witch. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be. 

A year ago, Penelope was lucky enough to find the Salvatore safe house. A large, once boarding school now safe haven found right outside Mystic falls. Well not right outside of Mystic Falls. If it was that easy all of the supernatural creatures would have been dead already. But for now, it was somewhat of a home. 

When Penelope first arrived, it was hard to trust the others. After being on her own for so long she had been hardened to face the difficulties of this world they were forced to be in. After all, it was survival, so of course, she would put herself first. That’s all she had. It didn’t last long though. Penelope began to grow somewhat attached to the “resistance” that the Salvatore house tried to represent. In turn, she also began to be attached to a certain Saltzman sister. Certain Saltzman sister. Specifics. One of the sisters. Not both. 

Josie Saltzman. When they first met, it wasn’t exactly an interesting first impression. All Penelope saw was a soft girl attached to the hip of her sister. After a while, her opinion changed from clingy sister to, Quote, “Josie is like a puppy following a treat leading her off a cliff into the fire below”. It was obvious to tell that Josie and her sister Lizzie loved each other and their bond was unbreakable, forged by the difficult times they lived in, but at times it almost seemed almost one-sided. Sometimes Penelope felt like Josie was more of a servant rather than a sister to Lizzie. Well, more than sometimes. Very often. So, it was natural that Josie and Penelope didn’t talk to each other often. Maybe they knew of each other, but they definitely weren’t friends. 

It wasn’t until Penelope saw Josie leaving the base alone she talked to her for the first time.

“Where is your other half? Don’t you know we have a buddy system? The point is having a buddy with you.” Penelope asked, not bothering to make her presence known until she was right next to the girl. Josie jumped in surprise, then looked over at Penelope with a grimace. 

“I. well- I um. Patrol.”She said, trying to avoid making eye contact. Penelope had an unamused look on her face and crossed her arms.

“Right? And where is your sister? The one that is, I'm guessing, supposed to be with you.”

Josie bit her lip and a couple of emotions passed over her face before she decided on defeat.”Off with a new recruit…”She looked unsure, then turned directly to Penelope.”Please don’t get her in trouble. We don’t get much time off to...have personal time I guess.”  
Penelope frowned, discontented with her answer. “And what about you?” Josie looked confused by the reply, raising an eyebrow. “Me? What about me?”

Of course. Makes sense. Penelope didn’t bother asking any more questions and started walking, the fall leaves crunching beneath her boots. 

“Where are you going?”

“To go on patrol with you of course.”

That was what Penelope considered their first meeting. And not their last. 

Without her sister, Josie’s presence was surprisingly comforting. Kind, sympathetic, sarcastic at times. It was like Josie was an entirely different person without her blonde companion. Well, more of a person. 

It wasn’t too long after they grew closer and closer. Penelope found herself drawn to Josie and slowly her emotional walls surrounded by snarky barb wire fences were being dismantled. The brown haired girl with eyes that made Penelope want to wrap her in a warm hug and keep her from everything that would harm her. (Which was pretty much the whole world). They dated and Penelope was genuinely happy. As happy as she could get between almost getting killed every day. 

When they were together they talked about what life would be like if it was normal. They would talk about each other. Talk about the world. Talk about keeping each other safe (More accurately, Josie would talk about Penelope being safer)

\---

“I'm not sure what I would do without you,”Josie admitted one day wrapped up in Penelope’s arms. Feeling a warm tug in her chest, Penelope pulled her closer and gently kissed the top of her head, ignoring the tickle of her hair on her nose. 

“You won’t have to. Someday things will get better Josie. The resistance and your dad is making sure of it.”She said, reassuring the girl in her arms. 

Penelope couldn’t deny it. She loved Josie and the girl represented a part of her heart that she thought she had lost a long time ago. But, she wasn’t sure she could say the same about how Josie felt about her. 

Penelope knew that Josie loved her, but her sister always held a grip on Josie that never wavered. Whenever they were together, if Lizzie ever asked for her sister Josie would get up with an apologetic look and go to her sister without hesitation. Josie would cover shifts and jobs for sister, dedicating her time to work never leaving time for herself. It was too often that when Josie was done and finally had time to be with Penelope for the time they had she would be too tired to even talk. It was highly irritating for Penelope and she feared the day that Josie would end up throwing her life away for her sister.

“I love her! You don’t understand.” Josie said defensively. 

“I don’t understand! And I don’t think you do either. Loving your sister is one thing, but giving up everything until you self-destruct while she sucks the life out of you isn’t love! It’s stupid!” Penelope couldn’t believe this. They had finally gotten time together, but of course, she had to hear about how Josie had nearly died while on a supply run. Of course, covering her sister's shift.

“We have been through so much. You don’t understand. She loves me, she didn’t know what was going to happen today-”

“You could have died!”

“I would rather it be me than her!”Josie shouted in retaliation. She huffed, and with a tense jaw glared straight into Penelope’s eyes challenging her.”-and I would say the same thing for you.”

It was silent for a long while, the room was still like the air turned to Ice. It might have. Penelope wasn’t sure. 

“You are her foundation. The only thing holding her together. Someday she will break - you along with her.” She ground out every word carefully and painfully. “Josie. You deserve to be selfish for once. Please.” She almost felt like getting down and begging. “If something happens to you because of her-”

Josie brought her hand up to Penelope’s cheek and her lips turned to a warm smile. Penelope had to keep herself from drowning in those eyes that made her heart flutter and her stomach turn. 

“I love Lizzie. And she loves me. We protect each other. We are family. You know that means everything to me. You know I would do anything for you too. I love you both.”

Penelope stared down at the ground. Would Lizzie do the same thing for you? But she said nothing but reached up to place her hand on Josie’s. If she looked up and saw Josie’s smile...she wasn’t sure if she could handle any more heartbreak. 

“Okay.”

Penelope knew that was a mistake. Penelope knew she should have kept pushing. Should have kept trying to change her mind. Maybe Penelope from another universe would have done it. Broke up with her, convince her, come up with a plan. But not this one. She couldn’t be apart from Josie. She hated to admit it, but Josie had become a part of her. Penelope wasn’t lying when she said she wasn’t sure what she would do if Josie was gone. Josie was her lifeline. 

Just like Josie was to Lizzie. 

And it seemed like Josie had an unavoidable end. 

\---

“Something is wrong with Lizzie,” Josie said one day pushing around the food (goop) around on her plate. Penelope had noticed the changes in the blonde girl. It was rather concerning. Lizzie had become paranoid. Jumpy. Isolated. She was avoiding everyone. Especially her sister. 

Penelope could see the hurt on her girlfriends face and placed a hand on her thigh under the table for comfort. She could honestly care less about Lizzie, but it mattered when Josie was involved.

“Maybe she is just moody. Someone could have spit in her goop yesterday.”She lightly joked, hoping to get a smile out the frowning girl. Her amusement was unreturned, Josie replying with a heavy sigh. 

“I should talk to her.”Josie declared setting down the spoon, a look of determination on her face. “I have been spending a lot of time with you lately. Maybe she is just feeling...left out.”

Penelope tried to bite back the comment I didn’t know I was dating your sister too, but she held it back with a frown and pulled back her hand. “Right... Do you want me to come with you?”She asked. 

Josie shook her head and picked up her bowl with resolve. “I’ll be alright. I heard things have been getting tougher with our safe area getting tighter. Good luck today. Love you.” Josie gave the darker haired girl a quick kiss before getting up and trekking off out of the main hall. 

Penelope watched her leave and turned back to her goop with a sigh. “Love you too.”She muttered. 

Throughout the morning, Penelope tried to get rid of a gut feeling. The day just felt dark. Her heart felt heavy and her stomach just felt twisted. Like something was wrong. She needed to see Josie before she left. 

It took a little while of asking around to find her whereabouts. Finally, she got the answer she was looking for. Josie had followed her sister out towards the old barn on the outskirts of the base. Never a good sign. 

“I swear if those two haven’t made up by the time I get there-” Penelope’s mumble was interrupted by the sudden blast of energy and crash erupting in the air. She looked up to see the old building not too far in front of her seem to implode, the glass shattering and the doors flying open. Dust was kicked up and obscured the scene.

“No.” Penelope ran. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t think. Her brain was blank and her heart was stopped. “No. no. no.” She breathed, her breath hitching painfully. 

Josie is okay. Please be okay. 

The dust settled and all she could see was a body laying on the ground. Unmoving. 

No

“Josie!” Penelope stumbled and nearly tripped, but slid to a stop next to the girl on the ground. Blood already pooled around her head. 

“No. No please. No.”

Penelope frantically reached out with shaking hands and placed a hand on the deep gash on her head and the other on her neck.

“Josie. Josie wake up. Josie.” 

Penelope felt like she was drowning. Her eyes burned and she struggled to see through blurry eyes and she couldn’t hold back the chest wracking sobs. Everything around her seemed dark. There was nothing but her and Josie. 

She placed her fingers on Josie's neck but felt nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

“No.” Penelope choked before letting out a heartbroken wail. She gathered Josie in her arms before pulling her close, holding onto the girl she once knew. The girl she loved.

“I can’t. I can’t do this without you. Please.” Penelope’s arm supporting Josie’s head was getting damp and she couldn’t tell if it was her tears or blood. She didn’t care. 

She sat, holding Josie and crying for a while before looking up after hearing footsteps. Lizzie stood there looking just as broken as Penelope. She hated it. 

“I-...I didn’t mean...I just...” She stuttered. Her eyes were red and puffy, and tears were falling down her face. She stood cautiously like she couldn’t come any closer. 

“Josie. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. “She whimpered. Penelope knew. Penelope knew it was an accident. She knew that Lizzie didn’t mean to. She knew that Lizzie loved Josie. But she didn’t care. 

“Get away.” She snarled, causing Lizzie to take a fearful step back. “This is your fault. And you did this to her.”

The last thing Penelope saw was Lizzie taking one last look at Josie before turning and running.   
She looked back down at the girl in her arms and felt her heartbreak more than it already was. Penelope brushed the sticky hair from Josie’s face and let out another grieving cry. 

She will never see her beautiful smile again. Her kind brown eyes. Josie was gone. And so was a part of Penelope.

Pressing forward and setting her forehead on Josie’s, she moved forward and pressed a kiss to her cold lips for the last time.

“Don't Leave me.”


End file.
